Pecado original
by TolkeinJR
Summary: Una joven reina tiene que asumir sola el control de su reino tras la muerte de su madre, una tarea difícil para una niña, pero encontrara consuelo en un amigo inesperado. Que pasó entre Eclipsa, su esposo el monstruo y su hija Meteora para que su familia fuese destruida. Las respuestas yacen aquí (Basado en el Libro de Hechizos de los Butterfly).
1. La talla monstruos

**Pecado original**

En la torre abandonada del castillo de Mewni, una mujer de cabello verde esponjado sujeta por una mascada con una piyama rosada y pantuflas de conejo se encontraba en una habitación derruida, a la sombra sentada sobre una mesa carcomida por las polillas con una vela encendida, escribiendo sus anécdotas sobre un libro en blanco con una ploma roja.

-Supongo que debo comenzar esta historia desde el principio, en la época más difícil para los mewmanos y la más gloriosa para los monstruos, hasta que una reina guerrera vino a cambiarlo todo.

 **Capitulo 1: La talla monstruos**

Era el peor de los tiempos, era el mejor de los tiempos, la mewmanidad que yacía sumergida en la llamada "Era obscura", cuando la noche acaparaba la mayor parte de los días del año, desde las 12 de la noche hasta las 12 del día siguiente todo era obscuridad, el medio día parecía media noche, el sol se había rehusado a salir y las pocas horas en que se animaba a mostrar su brillante rostro, era cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes. Todo Mewni vivia asustado, pasaban las veinticuatro horas oyendo el el croar de las ranas, el chillido de los murciélagos, y canto de los grillos que era más agradable que los otros ruidos de la noche, aún así no ayudaba a dar serenidad a los espectadores; la únicas aves que se oían eran los búhos, los cuervos y los ruiseñores. Para colmo las cosechas de maíz eran escazas debido a que necesitaban de la luz solar para madurar, lo que trajo consiguió la hambruna que vino a hacer compañía al miedo; era la Noche de Brujas sin fin. Los únicos que estaban contentos con esta situación eran los monstruos, la mayoría de ellos eran nocturnos eran de naturaleza nocturna por lo que la oscuridad les sentaba de maravilla. Ningún mewmano podía salir de sus aldeas aldea puesto que con los monstruos al acecho, poner un pie fuera era una segura sentencia de muerte. Por mil años, mewmanos y monstruos han estado envueltos en una guerra constante como israelíes y palestinos, causando desventuras para ambos bandos, pero ahora la balanza parecía estar del lado de los monstruos.

Si había a alguien a quien culpar de traer esta desgracia era a Venus la Más Hermosa, hija de Helia la Más Brillante, se entregó a una deidad de la oscuridad, un alicornio (unicornio con alas por si no lo sabían) de nombre Nightmare a cambio del poder para manipular el sol como lo hacia su madre, pero lo único que consiguió fue abrirle las puertas a esta entidad oscura para que trajera la noche eterna a Mewni. La Alta Comisión de Magia, aquellos encargados de regular la magia en Mewni, no eran capaces de dar solución al problema, únicamente podía mantener a salvo a la población, Hekapoo fabricó antorchas que jamás se extinguían, Rombulus ayudaba a mantener el orden y Omnitraxus colocaba campos de fuerza alrededor de las aldeas para mantenerlas a salvo de los monstruos.

En total hubo 7 reinas que gobernaron a Mewni entre las tinieblas y la mayoría no eran verdaderas modelos a seguir; así como la obscuridad cubría el cielo, la obscuridad también cubría el trono. Las reinas de la Era Obscura se caracterizaron por ser las peores en la historia de Mewni, miedosas, corruptas, incapaces de gobernar; una de las reinas más repudiadas de este periodo fue Bobipsa, la Comebebes; pero la séptima reina la Era Obscura fue la excepción, era una reina devota y fiel, la única que tenía el valor de enfrentar a los monstruos y proteger a su pueblo, se trataba de Solaria, la Talla Monstruos; reina guerrea de vestido blindado, casi rapada salvo por un mechón largo de cabello pelirrojo, mejillas con forma de rayo y una varita con forma de espada que tenia una hoja hecha de magia llameante.

Desde pequeña demostró ser una guerrera a temer, degolló a su primer monstruo cuando sólo tenía 8 años. Como princesa alternaba sus estudios con actividades militares como supervisar a las tropas y liderar expediciones rutinarias a fin de mantener a los monstruos lejos de los poblados. Tras su coronación se dedicó de tiempo completo a cazar monstruos. Su actitud implacable le valió el reconocimiento de personaje legendario entre mewmanos y monstruos, dentro del campo de batalla no había criatura que no se doblegara ente su poder destructivo. Como costumbre, después de cada batalla, cercenaba las cabezas de los monstruos caídos como trofeo, a lo largo de su reinado, llenó cada centímetro de cada pared con cabezas de monstruos convirtiendo del castillo en un auténtico museo de la muerte; además acostumbraba a organizar banquetes para ella y sus guerreros usando a los cadáveres de los monstruos muertos como festín, bebían su sangre y con sus pieles, confeccionaba vestimentas tanto para sus hombres como para el pueblo de Mewni para soportar el frio ante la constante ausencia del sol.

Gracias a Solaria, los ataques de monstruos fueron los más reducidos durante su reinado, pero seguían siendo un problema constante, eso la motivo a la reina crear la llamada Guardia Solariana, llamada así en honor de la reina; una facción del ejercito dedicada exclusivamente a combatir y cazar a los monstruos, pero no era suficiente, la reina debía encontrar la manera de vencerlos definitivamente. Un día consultando los archivos antiguos, encontró una posible solución al problema de los monstruos, de inmediato reunió a la Comisión de Magia para discutir un plan.

-Los monstruos son cada vez más numerosos y sus tropas están superando a las nuestras-

-Los números no ganan batallas- Dijo Hekapoo.

No pero ayudan bastante- Dijo Omnitraxus.

¿No hay algún hechizo que podamos utilizar para mejorar la situación?- Preguntó Rombulus

Las reinas de antaño tenían habían inventado toda clase de hechizos y embrujos para esta clase de situaciones, pero como recordaran, el primer Gran Libro de Hechizos se consumió en el último incendio que afecto el castillo, así que he tenido que consultar los viejos archivos en busca de algún hechizo, y creo que he encontrado una posible solución, aunque es arriesgada y poco ética-. Solaria sacó un libro de cubierta color ciruela –Este es el diario de Hekatia la Nigromante (Una reina de la Era Obscura previa a Solaria)-

Hekatia la Nigromante fue la primera reina mewmana en usar la magia oscura ¿Acaso piensas utilizarla contra los monstruos? – Preguntó Hekapoo –No creo que sea buena idea-

-No decimos que sea incorrecto, sino que simplemente no funcionaria, los monstruos han usado la magia oscura mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros- Agregó Omnitraxus.

-Cierto, los monstruos son maestros en las artes oscuras, pero existe un hechizo que podría darnos una ligera ventaja- Solaria colocó el libro abierto sobre la mesa mostrando una escritura extraña en una página y en otra el grabado de un hombre aturdido cuya alma lo abandona.

-¿El Maleficio de Sustracción de Alma?- Dijo Lehkmet en su idioma caprino. –No es correcto-

-Tienes razón Lehkmet- Dijo Hekapoo –Estamos hablando de un maleficio prohibido, ni siquiera lo usaría con un demonio y por mas que fuerte que dices ser no serías capaz de robarle todas sus almas a los monstruos-

-Entiendo que sea algo extremista pero la situación lo amerita, demás, no pienso robarle toda su escencia a todos los monstruos, sólo pienso utilizar algunos para hacer un experimento.

-¿Que clase experimento?- Preguntó Rombulus

Luego de que la reina explicara su idea, todos los miembros de la comisión reaccionaron con horror, Lekhmet bramó en el matadero y Hekapoo se levantó perturbada ante esta idea -¡¿Transferir la escencia de un monstruo a un cuerpo mewmano?! ¡Acaso has perdido la cordura¡-

-Por vez primera concuerdo con la chica de los cuernos- Dijo Rombulus extendiendo sus brazos de serpiente

-Además desconocemos que efectos podría tener en un mewmano ordinario, que tal si terminamos convirtiendo a los nuestro en monstruos!- Dijo Omnitraxus.

Entiendo su preocupación chicos y estoy consiente de los riesgos, pero pienso llevar a cabo este experimento con o sin su consentimiento. Les doy mi palabra de reina que si se presenta algún fallo, asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

La reina parecía firme en su decisión, luego de meditarlo por unos minutos, los miembros de alta comisión decidieron darle luz verde –De acuerdo, pero al más mínimo inconveniente, mandaremos a parar todo-

Al día siguiente, Solaria se dirigió al calabozo del donde tenía encerrados algunos monstruos capturados en batalla, los dejó vivir por si podrían serles de utilidad, pero los trataba como los animales que eran, encerrados en las peores condiciones, recibiendo abusos y maltratos constantes por parte de los guardias. Muchos de ellos le gruñeron, lanzando amenazas de muerte si algún dia lograban salir de allí, pero a Solaria no le preocupaba, sabía que si alguno de ellos lograba escapar, no llegaría siquiera al exterior.

–¡Tu!- Solaria seleccionó a un fornido ogro de color verde vestido con taparrabos, un cuerno sobre la cabeza y una mirada de perro rabioso –Vendrás conmigo-

-¡Grrrrr!- Era la manera del ogro de decir que no, así que la reina lo inmovilizó con su espada usando un hechizo de somnolencia, el fiero ogro quedo reducido a estado vegetativo; Solaria abrió la jaula y lo sacó un hechizo de levitación, lo llevó a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de torturas, allí lo ató a un potro usando su magia para amarrarle las extremidades con las cuerdas, pero no tenía intención

de tortúralo –Muy bien monstruo, es momento de que retribuya todo el mal que has hecho-

Solaria acercó mágicamente un caldero y unas botellas llenas de sangre, dedos de lagarto y otros extraños ingredientes. Al olfatear el estofado, Solaria consideró que ya estaba listo, entonces sacó el libro de hechizos de Hekatia que sostuvo con una mano y con otra, sumergió su espada en la sustancia quedando cubierta por una sustancia viscosa de color verde, y lo apuntó su espada hacia la dirección del monstruo cautivo leyendo en voz alta aquel nefasto hechizo, al momento en que Solaria pronunció la primera palabra, disparó un rayo de color verde que sustrajo la esencia del ogro dejándolo con los ojos negros –Creo que esta funcionando- La esencia del En ese momento un guardia entró al cuarto un guardia –Lamento interrumpirla su alteza, pero vino alguien que desea conocerla- Solaria subió hasta el recibidor del castillo y vio a la comisión acompañada de una joven campesina de vestido verde aguamarina y cabello violeta con trenzas.

-Esta jovencita vino a hablar con usted- Dijo Rombulius

-Saludos su alteza, mi nombre es Mina Loveberry, los carteles que sus guardias colocaron en todas las aldeas decían que buscaban voluntarios para alguna clase de proyecto secreto-

-Sí, así es-

-Entonces déjenme ser su voluntaria, muchos de mi aldea fueron asesinados por monstruos desde la época de mis abuelos, he querido unirme al ejercito pero no me aceptaron por mi físico, tengo razones para odiar a los monstruos más que ningún otro y si existe alguna manera de que pueda contribuir a la causa, le pido, no, le ruego de me de la oportunidad- Mina se arrodillo frente a su reina –Soy su humilde sierva-

-Es frágil pero tiene corazón- Dijo Hekapoo.

La reina contemplo los ojos de la joven –Veo que existe coraje en tus ojos Mina Loveberry y eso es lo que pido a cada uno de mis soldados- le ayudó a levantarse –Serás a primera de un ejercito súper soldados y servirás como un símbolo de esperanza para toda Mewni-

Solaria llevó a Mina con ojos llenos de ilusión a la cámara de tortura, adentro la reina apuntó su espada a Mina –Te advierto que esto podría dolerte al principio- y recito un hechizo diferente al que utilizó con el ogro. De la espada salió un rayo de color rojo, la campesina se retorció de dolor, los gritos eran tan fuertes que se oyeron hasta los aposentos de la torre más alta. Fue entonces cuando Solaria creyó que era una mala idea como la comisión se lo había dicho, trató de detenerlo, pero la espada no le obedecía, temía que Mina muriera en frente de ella. Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que se detuviera, Mina cayó en el suelo, Solaria fue corriendo asustada a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Mina?-

-Salvo por el asco, no siento nada-

Solaria esperó unos minutos, pero nunca pareció llegar la reacción, creyó que había fracasado hasta que un aura verde cubrió a Mina, sus ojos brillaban con el mismo color, flotó en el aire y grios por unos minutos como si se tratar de un trompo, luego Mina cayo al suelo y se levantó exhibiendo sus grandes musculos

-Muy bien su majestad, dígame donde están los monstruos y yo acabaré con todos ellos-

Solaria envió de inmediato a Mina al campo de entrenamiento donde abatió por si sola a un comando de soldados fortachones bien entrenados, Solaria se sintó entusiasmada de que su experimento había dado resultado, pero no quiso correr ningún riesgo y decidió dejar pasar un tiempo para ver si no había efectos secundarios.

Con el tiempo Mina se convirtió en la líder de la guardia solariana, con su ayuda los mewmanos ganaron muchas batallas. La balanza pareció inclinarse a favor de la luz, así que el ejercito de monstruos decidió que era hora de formar una alianza, la coalición era dirigida por un triunvirato conformado por Ludo I, el rey aviarius de las Montañas Negras; Seth de Septaris, Señor de los septarianos del Bosque de la Muerte Segura y el llamado Rey de la Oscuridad, un Señor de la Guerra de gran prestigio entre los monstruos perteneciente a la raza de los cambia-talla, seres emparentados con ogros y demonios con la facultad de cambiar de tamaño.

Al enterarse de esta nueva alianza, Solaria decidió que era necesario formar su propia coalición, logró aliarse con los Ponyhead del Reino de las Nubes, pero no tuvo la misma suerte con los Lucitor del Inframundo, así que decidió ir más allá del océano, así que viajo a tierras inexploradas acompañada de un marinero llamado Alfonso el Digno, un sujeto delgado de barba café y atuendo desgastado; no era tan valiente ni tan fuerte ni tan valiente como Solaria, pero tenía carisma. El barco que utilizaron era un pequeño bote como el que Mickey Mouse utilizó en su primera caricatura. Durante el viaje, surgió una chispa entre los 2 pasajeros, a la reina Solaria no tenía interés de enamorarse, creyendo que eso podría afectar la dureza que tanto la caracterizaba, pero termino sucumbiendo a la personalidad de Alfonso, lo irónico es que ni siquiera el marino se le acercó, fue la propia reina quien se le insinuó como una ramera desesperada en busca de compañía. El viaje fue tan largo que llegó a lugares a donde la oscuridad no alcanzó su dominio, la belleza del sol cautivó a la pareja motivando más su relación, era bueno ver la luz del día de seguidamente. El recorrido duró aproximadamente un año, la reina no encontró aliados nuevo, pero regresó con una pequeña sorpresa.

La Alta Comisión y un grupo de súbditos estaban esperando en el puerto, todos celebraron cuando el bote tocó muelle, el regreso de su majestad y protectora después de un año de ausencia dependiendo únicamente de Mina y su guardia era motivo de aljorozo por parte de los presentes, pero no esperaban que descendiera con una bebe en sus brazos. Solaria no se hizo esperar y presentó a todos a su hija y heredera, una bebita de pelo verde al que bautizó con el nombre de Eclipsa.


	2. Infiltración al castillo Butterfly

**Capitulo II: Infiltración al Castillo Butterfly.**

La Era Obscura se encontraba en su momento más álgido, el temor y la desesperación empezaron a mermar las frágiles mentes de los mewmanos que habitaban el Reino Butterfly y ninguna de sus reinas fue capaz fue capaz de combatir la oscuridad, hasta que llegó Solaria la Talla-monstruos a infundir el valor en el corazón de su gente. Era una guerra entrenada se semblante firme, estricta y imponente, esto infundía miedo tanto en sus enemigos como en sus propios súbditos, sus allegados sabían que era una persona a la que no era prudente hacer enojar y con quien era inútil convencer de lo contrario. No sólo era una guerrera, también era idealista y el problema de los idealistas es que son adictos adictos a su causa y las adicciones son dañinas tanto para salud tanto física como mental, pero para el pueblo de mewni, era lo que hacia falta para traer el orden. También tenía cierto talento para la magia constructiva como cuando diseño unas lámparas especiales que emulaban la luz solar y que había colocado alrededor de los campos de cultivo para que las cosechas pudieran crecer, de esa manera el pueblo no volvería a preocuparse por el hambre. Sin embargo, también solía tomar decisiones algo radicales como el experimentar con mewmanos y monstruos por igual, pero lo importante era que los mewmanos se sentían más seguros con ahora; a pesar de que la oscuridad seguía dominando los cielos del reino, los habitantes podían salir a las calles sin temor de ser emboscados. La reina se consideraba a sí misma como una servidora de su pueblo, mientras que los monstruos eran una plaga de debían ser erradicados de la faz de la tierra.

Una vez un grupo de monstruos que no tenían interés alguno en atacar aldeas o devorar gente, se reunieron en bar rustico en medio del bosque bebiendo cerveza y acuchando música, la banda se conformaba de un grupo de seres cabezones parecidos a aliens usando trajes negros tocando clarinetes. No eran como los otros monstruos, estos tenían un aspecto no muy tierno, pero menos grotesco, gracioso incluso como el de un ser amarillo de baja estatura con un solo ojo. Se la pasaban divirtiéndose y conversando trivialidades como trabajadores que se juntaban para pasar un buen después de una larga jornada laboral. Entonces llegaron algunos representantes de la guardia solariana a irrumpir la fiesta, los soldados se quedaron quietos y callados mirando a todos los monstruos dentro del lugar por un minuto y medio, los mosntruos tampoco hablaron ni movieron musculo alguno, pero sus miradas denotaban un sentido de angustia ante lo que vendría, pasado ese minuto y medio, el capitán ordenó a sus hombres destruir el lugar y a todos los monstruos que se encontraban adentro; los guardias sacaron sus espadas y lanzas y rebanaron a cuanto monstruo veían. Un guardia atravesó el ojo del pequeño y graciosos monstruo amarillo, uno le cortó la cabeza a una criatura con forma de oruga y otro empaló a un jabalí antropomorfo de la espalda hacia la barriga. Algunos monstruos lograron salir del bar, pero la mayoría fue derribada por los soldados que llevaban arcos y flechas sumándose a los que murieron en la masacre de adentro, ni siquiera ninguno de los músicos pudo salir con vida. Este suceso sólo era una pequeña muestra de lo que la Guardia Solariana hacia a lo largo de todo el reino.

Con cada monstruo abatido, parecería que dos tomaran su lugar, esto impulso a Solaria a seguir experimentando. Mina Loveberry hizo un buen trabajo liderando a la guardia, pero a la reina lo parecía suficiente. Esta vez empezó a llevar sus experimentos cada vez más lejos, no sólo agregaba nuevos ingredientes cada vez mas repugnantes a la poción, sino que además incluyó una serie de ritos. Antes de beber la pócima, cada soldado, hombre y mujer, incluso niños y adolecentes que se ofrecían como conejillos de indias se sometían a una serie de pruebas duras que incluían zambullirse en carbón ardiente, caminar sobre zarzas y hasta someterse a laceraciones, desde luego la mayoría no lograba sobrevivir y los que lo hacían, morían envenenados por la poción, la única que pudo soportar hasta el final fue Mina Loveberry quien deseosa de ser cada vez más fuerte se sometía recurrentemente a esas sádicas torturas. El resultado fue una transformación genética más radical, poco a poco el físico de Mina se tornaba más "monstruoso" hasta convertirse en una versión hipster de Hulk. Cunado se le soltaba en el campo de batalla, ni los propios guardias se sentían a salvo, ya ni siquiera se sabía quienes eran los monstruos.

Muchos se preguntaban si Solaria hizo lo correcto en crear semejante bestia, pero al final resulto de gran utilidad cuando los monstruos invadieron el reino Ponyhead, los ponyhead eran una raza equina que se conformaba únicamente de una cabeza, aún así, era un pueblo con gran poder, uno de los más antiguos de todo Mewni, sus secretos eran codiciados por algunos monstruos y eso los hacia blancos de ataques, el rey de los Ponyhead no era un aliado cercano de la reina, pero la ocasión ameritaba una alianza forzada. Durante el asedio al reino los ponyhead se defendían usando la magia de sus cuernos, su magia era su única defensa puesto que carecían de extremidades, el batallón de monstruos se conformaba exclusivamente de monstruos voladores puesto que el Reino Ponyhead se hallaba entra las nubes. La batalla se inclinaba a favor de los monstruos hasta que Mina en su forma monstruosa llegó volando usando las coletas de su cabello como hélices para volar, los monstruos se sorprendieron al ver semejante cosa en el ejercito mewmano, agarraba a un puñado de mosntruos voladores con un solo movimiento de su mano, los juntaba como bolitas de masa y los lanzaba como pelotas hacia los demás monstruos que salieron botado como pinos en un juego de bolos. La hazaña de aquella criatura humanoide le valió a la reina el respeto y la alianza del rey Ponyhead

En la afueras del castillo, la reina Solaria se encontraba entrenando esgrima con una niña de alrededor de unos ocho años con cabello verde esponjado y mejillas con forma de picas vestida únicamente con un camisón para dormir color blanco.

-¡Concéntrate!- Ambas chocaron sus espadas -¡Pon atención en mis manos y no en mis ojos!-

-Las 2 separaron sus espadas para chocarlas de nuevo, la reina quiso darle un golpe sobre la cabeza, pero la niña bloqueo el golpe con su espada, luego le dio un golpe bajo hacia las piernas, pero la niña los esquivo con un salto de maroma hacia atrás y luego se lanzó contra su contrincante, pero la reina eludió el golpe y con su arma le causa una herida en el brazo a la pequeña; la niña recurrió a su velocidad, salto y dio vuelos alrededor de su contrincante impulsandose de una pared a otra, Solaria cerro sus ojos y con sus oídos pudo percibir el patrón de sus movimientos, dio un golpe con su codo cuando sintió la presencia de la niña por detrás justo en medio del estomago, fue tan fuerte que la niña soltó su espada y cayó tumbada en el suelo, Solaria le dio una patada que la hizo rodar por el pasto y colocó la hoja de su espada bajo el mentón de su oponente derrotada.

-¡No estas poniendo atención Eclipsa!- Solaria le hizo un ligero corte en la mejilla -¡Ahora levántate Eclipsa!- Adolorida, Eclipsa obedeció la orden.

-Si madre-

-Aún tienes mucho que aprender, ahora regresa a tu cuarto y empieza a vestirte a las seis porque a las siete comenzará la fiesta-

Eclipsa hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo, pero antes de entrar al castillo, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle algo a su madre –Madre…-

-¿Qué paso hija?-

-Recuerda que prometiste llevarme de paseo al mar si me portaba bien durante la fiesta-

-Cierto- La reina colocó su mano sobre la nuca –Acerca de eso…- La princesa vaticino otra excusa –La guerra no esta mejorando como yo creía, voy a tener que trabajar tiempo extra- Se acercó a su hija y le puso la mano encima –Pero te prometo que te lo compensaré-

-Si madre, como la última vez- eclipsa se dio la vuelta y esta vez salió caminando con la cabeza inclinada –Otro día, otra promesa al excusado- Eclipsa era una niña responsable en sus obligaciones esperando a cambio más atención por parte de su madre y poder pasar tiempo de calidad de vez en cuando como lo hacían antes, pero la reina se había obsesionado últimamente con su trabajo, haciendo seguidamente a la pobre niña de lado.

La Talla-monstruos tenía mejores relaciones con la política y los asuntos relacionados con la formalidad de la nobleza. Esta noche planeo una gala para impresionar a los nobles, era una fiesta donde invitó a todas a las figuras más importantes de todo el reino salvo el rey Lucitor del Inframundo con quien Mewni no tenia buenas relaciones; pero estaban presentes el rey del Mundo Submarino, el rey de los gnomos, la reina de las hadas y delegados de los ponyhead y de los osos gummi de Gumbria: también se encontraba la Comisión de Magia y miembros de la nobleza como el Gran Duque Constatan del Clan Spiderbite, un hombre obeso de cabello negro vestido a la Luis XVI y su hijo, el joven Duque Shastacan, igual de obeso que su padre vestido de la misma forma con el semblante del típico niño rico consentido. En su habitación se encontraba la reina vistiéndose para la fiesta, a un lado del vestidor estaba sobre un banco el Libro de Hechizos heredado de sus antepasados abierto en su capitulo donde relataba sus hazañas y conjuros, del libro emergió un pequeño genio de barba blanca, piel azul, túnica amarilla y mirada perdida con una gema en su frente.

-Lamento si te interrumpo mi reina pero necesito hablar contigo-

-Me estoy vistiendo Glossaryck ¿No puedes esperar hasta después de la fiesta?-

-Es algo que he querido comentar con usted desde hace tiempo-

La reina salió del vestidor con un vestido céltico color vino, guantes blancos y una corona dorada de tres puntas en su rapada frente -¿Es sobre la manera en como trato a los monstruos? Si conocieran el lugar que les corresponde…

-No, no es eso-

-¿Entonces es sobre los experimentos para crear súper soldados? Entiendo que te parezcan un poco…-

-¿Crueles?-

-(Suspiro) Admito que hubo bajas parciales- Al hombrecillo se le frunció el ceño –Ok, totales, pero conocían los riesgos y ya viste el resultado, Mina fue la única sobreviene, pero ella sola pudo proteger a todo un reino ¿Qué más puedes pedir?-

Glossaryck se acercó flotando hacia la cara de la cara confundida de la reina –En realidad he venido a habar sobre Eclipsa ¿No cree que esta siendo demasiado dura con ella?

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Fuiste algo dura el día de hoy-

-Una reina debe estar en buena forma, mi rutina de ejercicios es algo dura, pero efectiva-

-Ayer se la paso estudiando todo el día-

-La princesa necesita estudiar-

-Si, pero la pusiste a memorizar toda la sección 6 del Código, es tan extenso que las hojas llegarían hasta el corredor-

-Esas leyes hicieron de Mewni el reino que es hoy en día, o que solía ser-

-Lo que trato de decir es que eres muy exigente con ella, he visto que la regañas por cualquier tontería-

-¿Insinuas que soy una cascarrabias?-

-Lo que trato de decir es que sea un poco más comprensiva con tu hija-

-Soy algo dura con Eclipsa, pero es por su propio bien-

-Al menos debería pasar más tiempo con ella como antes-

-La guerra me ha estado manteniendo ocupada últimamente-

-¿Crees que a eso a Eclipsa le importe?-

Solaria pareció doblegarse ante esta pregunta –No quisiera que formara parte de esta guerra, pero debe estar preparada para cualquier contingencia- Luego la expresión de Solaria cambió por el de una mirada seria con ceño fruncido –Lo hago porque es mi obligación de madre prepararla para una vida difícil. Todo lo que hago es por su bien. No espero que tu lo entiendas- Solaria salió de la habitación.

-Entiendo mejor de lo que usted cree-

La reina caminó por el pasillo hacia el salón del trono, pero en el trayecto se detuvo frente a una puerta rosada con una calavera y un aviso de ¡PROHIBIDO ENTRAR! grabada en la madera, Solaria tocó y dijo: -Cariño ¿Ya esta lista?-

Adentro se encontraba la pequeña Eclipsa vestida con un atuendo similar al de su madre salvo por una falda semi-corta con zapatillas Chanel negro, sentada sobre su cómoda dibujándose a si misma jugando con otros niños, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana para observar las luces del pueblo, la pobre había pasado toda su vida dentro del castillo, no conocía a otras personas más que a su madre y al demás personal del castillo, así que meditando en como sería la vida allá afuera.

-¡ECLIPSA!-

La niña interrumpió su meditación al escuchar los gritos de su madre-¡Ya voy mami!- La niña corrió de inmediato a abrir la puerta.

-Vamos, la fiesta ya comenzó. No olvides portarte bien, como futura reina de Mewni debes mantener la compostura, dar una muy buena impresión a todos los presentes, hablar con propiedad ni decir nada de esas vulgaridades como ""que onda", "órale" ni "chido".

-Si sargento-

\- ¡Y límpiate esas manos por la gran magia!- La reina le dio un pañuelo blanco con que se limpió las manos de la suciedad de crayón.

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar al salón donde fueron recibidas con aplausos y ovaciones.-¡ANUNCIANDO A LA REINA SOLARIA Y LA PRINCESA ECLIPSA!- La música se interrumpió por un momento para recibir a sus majestades. Ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos tronos, el de Eclipsa era más pequeño, Solaria portaba su varita con forma de espada sobre su funda que sostenía sobre sus piernas y eclipsa un cetro con una estrella en la punta; tan pronto se sentaron, la reina ordenó que reanudar el baile. Era un ambiente barroco característico de los bailes cortesanos del siglo XVII con música de cámara. Para la reina, era un espectáculo rutinario, pero para Eclipsa, era una muestra más de lo frívola que era la vida dentro del castillo, llena de gente hueca e ignorante de las necesidades de los demás, todo el mundo se hallaba inmerso en una noche interminable mientras que estos sujetos se la pasaban viviendo y conviviendo en fiestas, banquetes y placeres de dudosa moralidad. La niña también observaba a todos aquellos niños arrogantes y presumidos hablando de frivolidades relacionadas con su posición socio-económica, más le llamó la atención como una niña del fondo estaba sentada en la mesa colocándose una servilleta en la pierna, para Eclipsa era una autómata programada para hacer todo lo que le digan que haga, como a ella, eso la hizo pensar en que no quería la clase de persona que quiera ser, pero ese parecía ser su destino, no podía hacer otra coas más que gritar por dentro detrás de aquella fachada de jovencita fría como hielo. Si tuviera un martillo a la mano, no dudaría en usarlo sobre su cabeza.

-¿No gustas ir a convivir con los otros príncipes?-

-No gracias, hay mayor diversión aquí-

A la mitad del baile el Gran Duque Constatan en compañía de su hijo se acercó a Solaria para invitarla a bailar, -No gracias, no soy muy buena bailando en pareja-

-En tal caso su majestad , me gustaría que la joven princesa bailara con mi hijo Shastacan, hace tiempo que quiere conocerla y ser su amigo- Solaria volteó su rostro hacia su hija que parecía empezar a dormirse de aburrimiento (o del cansancio por estudiar tanto).

-El tener un amigo no le haría ningún mal. Eclipsa…- La niña volteó hacia su madre –Este niño desea bailar contigo, será mejor es que le demos gusto- La princesa no tenía intención alguna de bailar, en realidad, no tenía ganas de estar en aquella aburrida fiesta, prefería mejor pasar su tiempo libre dibujando y fingir que era una guerrera que peleaba contra los monstruos con su manta como capa y una espada de madera. Por ser joven y nunca haber salido del castillo, Eclipsa no tenía casi contacto con la guerra, lo poco que sabia era por lo que decía su madre, la Comisión, Mina Loveberry y los demás miembros de la guardia, parecían ser historias interesantes; en cambio, tenía que quedarse a estudiar y entrenar de vez en cuando en caso de alguna emergencia, su madre era dura como dijo Glossaryck, pero prefería más el dolor y el cansancio físico que el mental. Le gustaba estudiar magia, pero las lecciones de sus libros parecían ser superficiales y poco interesantes, tanto como aquel chico regordete que de seguro era igual que los otros niños de clase alta. -Ya que- Elcipsa a pesar de su inconformidad, cuando la reina le ordenaba algo, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar. Shastacan tomo a la princesa de la mano, Eclipsa se levantó y ambos caminaron hacia el centro del salón mientras los demás invitados les daban espacio.

-Linda pareja la que escogió para su hija- Dijo Hekapoo a Lekhmet –Sólo espero que ese obeso no se eche ningún gas mientras bailen-.

-(A mi parece un joven decente)- Dijo Lekhmet. Rombulus se rió con discreción.

A Solaria también le parecía decente, pero le preocupada que a Eclipsa no le simpatizara, todos saben que los Spiderbite son de los clanes más influyentes de Mewni, una buena relación con el hijo de Constatan le valdría más recursos para su guerra (y experimentos).

El baile nunca fue el fuerte de Eclipsa, no dejaba de pisar las puntas de los pies del joven duque, pero a Eclipsa no le importaba porque desde el momento en que lo vio, la princesa sabia que aquel petulante no le daría más que problemas.

-Para ser princesa, no eres buena bailarina-

-Lo mismo pienso de ti-

En un templo que se encontraba en media de las Montañas Humedas, el consejo de monstruos se había reunido en el salón comedor el cual estaba conformado por Ludo I, un pájaro verde de mediana estatura vestido con harapos usando un cráneo sobre la cabeza; Seth de Septarsis, una lagartija fornida de color verde agrio con el torso desnudo y un pantalón galvanizado, y Vigon, el rey de la Obscuridad, un ogro de aspecto demoniaco con cuatro ojos, piel roja cubierta de rayas como tigre, cabello y barba blanca blanco y una cola larga vestido con una armadura azul obscuro y un casco con 2 puntas quebradas semejantes a cuernos, el emblema que usaba sobre su pecho era azul claro brillante el cual asemejaba a dicho casco.

-Esa Mina Loveberry si ha resultado ser una verdadera molestia- Dijo Seth.

–Que tal si la llevamos a al Pantano Sin Salida- Dijo Seth señalando el pantano en el mapa.

-No lo creo, sugiero llevar a Mina y a la guardia hasta el cañón, a una hondonada sin salida y derribar el paso para acorralarlos como gallinas- Sugirió Ludo I.

-Ninguna de sus ideas servirá para contener a Mina Loveberry, ya encontraremos la manera de deshacernos de ella, yo sugiero mejor poner nuestra atención en la reina-

-Entonces dinos que hacer, oh poderoso Rey de la Obscuridad- Dijo Seth con sarcasmo.

-Según mis informantes, carrozas llenas de maíz procedentes de las tierras altas donde no alcanza la oscuridad son llevadas al castillo donde la carga es almacenada hasta que sea repartida entre la población-.

-¿Sugiere que nos escondamos dentro de las carrozas para entrar al castillo y abrir las puertas para que nuestro monstruos puedan entrar?- Dijo el rey aviarius, el cambia-tallas afirmó con la cabeza-

-No solo eso, también tengo como objetivo robarle la espada de Solaria-

-¡Es una magnifica idea!- Dijo Ludo.

-¡Para mí es una locura! ¿Cómo piensas realizar semejante hazaña?- Dijo el lord septariano.

-Necesitamos a alguien que pueda infiltrarse, no necesita experiencia, sólo que sepa como pasara desapercibido y tengo al sujeto perfecto para esa tareas-

En el exterior del castillo, se encontraba un monstruo similar a Vigon vestido únicamente con un taparrabos del tamaño de un gato persiguiendo unos uniratones, ratones con cuernos, acorralándolos en el muro. –No teman pequeñines, solo quiero jugar a la comidita con ustedes-

-¡GLOBGORE!- El monstruito tuvo que abandonar a sus presas para acudir al llamado de su padre.

-Ahora se que estas loco- Dijo el septariano –¿Cómo esperas que un joven cumpla con tal arriesgada misión?-

Entonces el joven monstruo en medio de los presentes creció aventando la mesa, desparramando la comida que había encima de Vigon, Ludo y Seth.

-Me llamaste padre-

-Si hijo mío- El Rey de la Oscuridad se estaba quitando un plato de gusanos de la cara -Al fin tengo una misión para ti-

De regreso en la fiesta, la pequeña Eclipsa aún seguía bailando con el joven Shastacan –Deberíamos tomar un descanso, ya me están doliendo los callos- Dijo el duque. –En especial cuando tu has estados bailando sobre mis pies desde que comenzamos-

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo—

-¡Pues no lo parece!-

A lo lejos la reina y Constatan observaban desde su posición a la joven pareja, lo mismo que Omintraxus y Lekhmet al mismo tiempo que observaban a Hekapoo bailando con Rombulus.

-Te dije que sabia bailar Hek-

Pero el baile entre ambos fue interrumpido por un sirviente con un mensaje urgente, este se lo dio a Hekapoo quien abrió el sobre y al leerlo, se le saltaron los ojos de asombro.

-Parece que nuestros niños están empezando a entablar relación- Dijo el Gran Duque.

-Eso me alegra, debido a sus estudios, mi hija no ha sido capaz de hacer ninguna amistad, creo que su hijo podría ser una excelente compañía-

-Desde luego que si su alteza, conoce las costumbres a la perfección, habla 3 lenguas diferentes y sabe distinguir un tenedor de ensalada de uno de carne-

Pero en la pista de baile, la relación que ambos niños entablaban no era una amistosa –Bailas como pingüino-

-¡Y tu bailas como ganso! Como un gordo y aburrido ganso- La musca no dejaba escuchar a pelea entre ambos.

-Admítelo niña, ¡No sabes bailar!-

-¡Claro que se bailar y muy bien! El problema es la música, es demasiado lenta para mi gusto-

-¿Entonces que tipo de música te gusta?-

Para fortuna de ambos la música cesó y ambos pudieron tomarse un respiro, Shastacan fue a la mesa de banquetes a tomar un sándwich y unos nachos mientras que Eclipsa se acercó a la que consideraba su única amiga, una osa gummi de pelaje rosado, cabello sujeto y vestido amarillo de nombre Giselle.

-Hola Eclipsa ¿Qué tal el baile?-

-Fatal, ese bobo no dejó de molestar desde el momento de conocimos hace 5 minutos-

-Lo he visto, dicen que ese niño es más insoportable que el crio de un ogro-

-Pude de decirle a mi mama que no quería, pero ella siempre hace lo que se antoje alegando que sabe lo que hace. Un filosofo de nombre Socrates de la Tierra dice que nadie puede estar seguro de nada, o al menos eso es lo que entendí.

-Todas las madres son así. Mi mama insiste en que toda doncella debe aprender a tocar el piano cuando lo mío es la batería-

-Si, pero la mía exagera las cosas, desconfía hasta de su sombra-.

-Al mejor mejor es el estrés-

-No por eso me mantiene estudiando o entrando todos los días, era padre al principio, pero ya casi no tengo tiempo para salir a jugar. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña, ella y yo solíamos hacer picnic en el jardín- Los ojos de Eclipsa se humedecieron –Siempre nos sentábamos a un lado de las rosas, invocaba un pequeño sol para simular la luz del día, era tan divertido- Una lagrimita escurrió de su ojo -Ahora las cosas son diferentes, se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en batallas o en reuniones con esta tonta comisión y cuando no esta peleando, en la sala de reuniones u hostigándome, se la pasa en su laboratorio, no se lo que hace, pero me da miedo-

-Mi padre dice tu madre esta un poco loquita, pero ha mantenido lejos a los monstruos-

-Tal vez si se animara a hablar con ellos, no tendría porque mantenerlos lejos-

-¿Crees que sea posible una paz entre los monstruos?-

-Sólo se que esa guerra empezó por falta de diálogos, el asunto de la oscuridad es lo de menos- La gummi creyó que los monstruos eran brutos y salvajes como todos los demás, pero la idea de la princesa no parecía ser descabellada. –Los monstruos también tiene magia, tal vez si compartieran sus secretos con nosotros, encontraríamos una manera de mantener nuestro campos de cultivo siempre iluminado y no requeriríamos de tantas esferas de energía.

-Entonces pídele a tu madre que recurra a la diplomacia-

-Ella nunca me escuchará-

-Al menos ten valor de decirle que no quiere bailar con ese niño-

Eclipsa se comió otro bocadillo de un solo trago como si fuera un perro y tomó un vaso de ponche y lo engullo como una botella de brandy –Pero cuando se trata de Solaria, no hay ni tormenta que la convenza de lo contrario-

-Si no puedes hablar con ella, entonces díselo de otra manera-

–Eso voy a hacer- Eclipsa se limpio la boca con su brazo –Empezaré por enseñares lo que es música- y se dirigió de vuelta hacia su alcoba.

-Eclipsa ¿a dónde vas?- Preguntó la reina en voz alta.

Entonces se acercó la comisión de magia al trono –Debió olvidar algún adorno- Dijo Hekapoo consolando a la reina –En lo que regresa debemos hablar de algo importante- Hek le dio a Solaria la carta –Me llegó una notificación del banco, dice que debes alrededor de… -Hek le dio el papel a Solaria- Bueno, velo por ti misma

-Gran Duque, podría usted…-

-Como usted diga su alteza- Constatan se alejó y fue por unos bocadillos.

Solaria leyó el papel –¡Tanto he gastado!-

-Me ha informado que el proyecto del Espejo Solar ha sufrido retrasos- Dijo Hek

-¿Retrasos?-

-El espejo es incapaz de completarse debido a que nuestras minas de solarita han sido ocupadas por los monstruos- La solarita es un mineral mágico que genera su propio calor

-Eso es serio, el espejo solar brindaría luz y calor a todos los campos de cultivo-

-Y no sólo eso, la guerra esta despilfarrando más riqueza de lo que habíamos previsto- Dijo Omnitraxus.

Solaria vio a lo lejos al Gran Duque comiendo los bocadillos comiendo como cerdo –El retoño adiposo de ese pretencioso podría ser la solución, hace tiempo que le estado echando el ojo, su padre es uno de los hombres más respetados en todo el reino, su alianza no sólo serviría de ejemplo, sino que además sería una solución para nuestro problemas económicos, admeás escuche que había un beta de solarita bajo sus dominios, sólo espero que a Eclipsa le simpatice, de lo contrario, tendríamos que buscar una manera de arreglar la paz-

Shastacan aprovechó el descanso para hablar con su padre –No esta funcionando papi, es claro que a esa niña no le agrado, de echo, ni siquiera creo que le agraden los niños-

-Tendrás que ganare su afecto de algún modo, si te haces amigo de la princesa, podemos decirle adiós a nuestro problemas financieros-

Eclipsa regresó al salón sosteniendo un pedazo de papel que entregó al director de orquesta.

-¿Esta segura de que quiere que toquemos estos su majestad?-

-Por favor-

La princesa volteó la mirada hacia su madre con una sonrisa picara. -Ay no- Eso sólo podía significar que Eclipsa esta por hacer otra de sus travesuras.

El director colocó la partitura sobre el soporte y empezó a tocar de inmediato, para sorpresa de la reina y sus invitados, la melodía que tocaron era mucho más moderna, casi parecía rock de los 50. Eclipsa volvió con Shastacan para agarrarlo de las manos –Ahora sabrás lo que es bailar- La princesa y el duque comenzaron a bailar salvajemente como si estuvieran en baile estudiantil. Todos miraban horrorizados como la princesa mangoenaba al duque como un pedazo de trapo

-¡¿Qué diablos le esta haciendo su hija a mi hijo?!- Solaria no supo que responder más que un ademan de "no lo se".

Ambos bailaron dando pasos adelante y hacia atrás con movimientos dinámicos de las piernas con acrobacias deportivas, elevaciones y alzamientos propios de los jóvenes arrabaleros, algo completamente diferente al baile barroco al que todos en ese salón estaban acostumbrados. Algunos de los jóvenes presentes se mostraron interesados hasta que poco a poco empezaron a entrar a la pista para bailar de la misma forma aumentando la consternación de los mayores.

-¡¿Qué clase de herejía es esta?!- Dijeron.

La reina Solara vio como su salón del tronos se había convertido en un mercado de chismorreo, para colmo Eclipsa hizo girar a Shastacan como trompo haciendo que chocara con el tazón de ponche el cual cayó encima de su cabeza empapando todo su traje, fue entonces se levantó, sacó su espada y golpeó fuertemente el piso con mango diciendo ¡!ALTO!- y todos obedecieron la orden

-Eclipsa….-

La euforia de la princesa se desvaneció a la rapidez de un minuto posterior de una explosión atómica mirar con miedo los ojos llameantes de su madre.

-Habitación, en silencio, un mes, ¡AHORA!-

La niña salió corriendo a su habitación sin de decir nada más. La reina ofreció disculpas sus invitados, en especial al pobre duque que casi pierde el conocimiento.

-Lo lamento mucho su señoría, mi hija a veces se entusiasma demasiado y….-

El duque recuperó el aliento antes de contestar. Entendió que lidiar con esa niña sería una molestia, pero tener el favor de la reina hacia que el sacrifico valiera la pena –No se moleste con ella, es joven e impulsiva como usted, de seguro el estar encerrada en este castillo la motivo a buscar experiencias nuevas-

-Aún así no debió comportarse de esta manera, son tiempos críticos y no podemos darnos el lujo de trivialidades-

-En mi opinión personal un descanso no les vendría nada mal. Mi familia y yo tenemos una residencia privada en una isla lejos de esta incomoda oscuridad, hasta para alguien como usted le agradaría, y tengo entendido que le gusta el mar ¿No es así?-

-Bueno…- La exasperación de la reina bajo de nivel –Admito que el mar me trae cierta tranquilidad– Pensó por un momento –De acuerdo, pero será cuando mejoren las cosas mejoren por aquí-

-Mo usted diga, por lo pronto me retiro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer ¡SHASTACAN!-

Eclipsa regresó a su habitación y se hecho bocabajo sobre su cama. Abrazaba la almohada fuertemente mirando la ventana y pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Al día siguiente los granjeros de las mesetas recolectaban el maíz que sería llevado a palacio, al encontrarse en un lugar alto, la obscuridad no alcazaba a cubrir esas tierras por lo que eran propicias para la agricultura, además eran inaccesibles para algunos monstruos. Para estos granjeros, la fatiga no formaba parte del vocabulario porque para ellos, el sol era una bendición que en estos días muy poco podrían gozar. Una vez recolectado todo el maíz, era puesto encima de una carreta para luego ser llevados a los carros que transportarían la dorada carga a la capital, en eso se acerco un cuervo de la muerte que se diferenciaba de un cuerpo normal por sus cuatro ojos rojos y un cuerpo semi-desplumado, esto dando vueltas alrededor del montón de maíz, un granjero al verlo lo ahuyento con su azadón diciendo -!Fuera de aquí¡- El cuervo se fue pero no sin antes dejar un pequeño obsequio, era el príncipe de la obscuridad del tamaño de un frijol montado sobre el ave quien al tener la oportunidad saltó encima del maíz.

-Esto será divertido-

La carroza viajó desde las mesetas hasta el valle donde se encontraba el castillo, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar la carroza resguardándose en el granero.

A lo largo del día la princesa se quedó en su habitación estudiando, la reina Solaria había citado a Mina y a la Comisión de Magia para discutir sobre el rumbo que debería tomar la guerra en adelante, la discusión duró hasta la noche.

A la luz de la luna, Globgore salió de su escondite y recobró su tamaño normal, oculto detrás de una acá de paja, fijo su vista en el exterior para saber si no había guardias en el patio, con el camino seguro, corrió hasta un pórtico donde vio una luz acercándose a la esquina, entonces se volvió pequeño nuevamente y entró al castillo por un agujero de ratón. Una vez dentro, manteniendo su tamaño corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta encontrar una luz saliendo por debajo de una puerta, era a puerta que daba a la habitación de Eclipsa, donde la joven se encontraba alimentando a su hámster mientras veía con ojos tristes un dibujo que hizo de ella y su madre en bosque cuando era más pequeña, la mirada de tristeza cambió por una de enojo, le dio vuelta la hoja, tomó sus colores y empezó a dibujar.

Glbgore se escurrió por debajo de la puerta curiosos por saber lo que había del otro lado y vio a esa norme niña sentada en su escritorio con aquella mirada de furia que la cautivo, subió a la cama escalando por una pata y corrió sobre la colcha escondiéndose detrás de un unicornio de felpa para ver más de cerca sin que ella notara su presencia.

-¿Quién será esta niña? En su mirada hay fuego y un aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo-

Eclipsa estaba dibujando un campo de batalla lleno monstruos muertos y despedazados con todo y sangre -Malditos monstruos, por culpa suya mi mama ya no es la de antes- En medio de los cuerpos se encontraba Eclipsa vestida con armadura levantando una espada hacia arriba -Cuando sea gran, yo mismia los destruiré, y si algún día encuentro uno por aquí- La princesa cerró su libreta se levantó y arrojó el cuaderno hacia el unicornio golpeando accidentalmente al pequeño monstruo que debido al golpe, recobró su tamaño normal justo en frente de la niña.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

El monstruo recobró el sentido al escuchar aquel ruido y fue corriendo hacia Eclipsa cerrándole la boca con la mano –Por favor no grites o si no…- Los ojos de ambos se posaron el uno sobre el otro, entonces el susto que la princesa se llevó cambió por una extraña sensación que no había sentido antes, sus ojos se agrandaron un rubor rojo cubrió el dibujo de sus mejillas.

-¿De donde salió este tipo?-


End file.
